Domi
Main = Domi is evil teletubby Appearance He is black teletubbie without antenna and has red glowing eyes. He has a black top hat and black boots.He has a teeth with spikes.He has powers.He is taller than any teletubby.He wears black gloves.He has no TV. Behavior He is main threat of Old Workshop. He's searching for White Tubbie.He kicks some stuffs(such as custards).If he sees White Tubbie,he will kill him. First Appearance After White Tubbie's accident,he waked up.When White Tubbie turned around,he saw Mark.After Mark left,White Tubbie picked up an axe,then black color apperd and turned into Domi.Domi showed himself at mirror and broked.After mirror broked,Domi left.White Tubbie teleported in Secret Lair. Trivia *He was originally named Admin and he had red skin,demon horns and he had black head with red smile. *His last words is reference from Star Wars:The Last Jedi. *His idea is to destroy the world. *He was first teletubbie of the world. *Hitting him,he will mostly glitch. |-| Powers = Domi has 4 Main powers. *''' Creation :Domi can create everything what he wants. ** Object Creation :Domi can create any objects.He created only object called Shiny Metal. ** Building Creation :Domi can create buildings.He created a large place called Old Workshop. ** Weapon Creation :Domi can create weapons.He created Electric Sword,Fire Charger and Doubler. ** Creature Creation :Domi can create creatures.He created Frenzy the Clown. * Ultimate Powers :Domi has Ultimate Powers.These powers are dangerous. ** Stone Crack :If Domi is on stone,He will use stone crack if someone is near. ** Lavas :Domi will use his hands to summon two lavas. ** Electrics :Domi will use electrics sometime if someone is near to him. ** Poison ' :Domi will use poison sometime if someone is near to him. **' Ice :Domi will use ice from ice places. ** Golden Glove :Domi's left glove will light into glove to destroy something. ** Destroyer :Domi will use this power to destroy the world.This power is dangerous. * Mindness :Domi uses this powers too much. ** Object controll :Domi can controll any object. ** Teletubby controll :Domi can controll any teletubby. ** Float :Domi can float any object or teletubby. * Other Powers :Domi has other powers. ** Flight :Domi can fly anywhere. ** Teleportation :Domi can teleport anywhere. ** Disguise ''':Domi can disguise as anyone. |-| Weapons = Domi has over 3 weapons. Electric Sword Electric Sword is first weapon created by Domi Appearance It has the same appearance as other swords,but only thing which other swords don't have is button.It has a golden hilt.Like a pocket knife,it has the button to raise blade up and down.Blade has same appearance as other sword's blades,but blade is red and has electric lines. Trivia *Its the most used weapon by Domi. *It has the sound when blade raises up. Fire Charger Fire Charger is second weapon created by Domi Appearance It has the same appearance as RPGs (Rocket Launchers),but isteand of rockets,it has fire.There are three buttons:first button features fire,second button features fireballs and third button features overpowered fireball.Overpowered fireball has blue color. Doubler Doubler is third weapon created by Domi Appearance It has an 10 meter long metal stick,it has two buttons:one which splits this weapon in half and one which raises axes up and down.It has a normal axe and fireaxe. |-| Gallery = File:Thumbnail.png|Old picture of Domi Category:Male